Happy Accidents - An Amourshipping Story (Part 6)
by MetekinGiant
Summary: On his way to his tent, Ash is ambushed by a certain female. After having a deep heart-to-heart, Serena and Ash finally reveal their feelings for each other. But Ash still seems to have a thing for Shauna. Ash thinks of a rather strange way of deciding who to choose. Shauna or Serena? Who will Ash choose? Enjoy ;) Reviews Appreciated!


After nearly falling asleep by the fire, I decided to go to bed. I wandered over to my tent, yawning like a Snorlax deprived of sleep. I reached to unzip my tent fly, when I was pulled into a deep, lively kiss. Both utterly shocked and happily surprised by the sudden show of affection, I opened my eyes to see Serena's blue gem-like eyes gazing back at me, mid-kiss. I pushed her away momentarily, intending to inquire about the sudden kiss, but I was quickly cut off by Serena lunging back at me. I pushed her away again, more forcefully this time, and managed to say, "Wait. Why…?" Once again, I was cut off by Serena. I attempted to push her away for a third time, but she backed me into a wooden post and leaned against it, using her weight against mine. Eventually, I gave up and thought, _Oh, screw it. _I stopped struggling and found Serena's rhythm.

Once I got into it more, Serena giggled seductively and began to unbuckle my belt. Now, normally I would've stopped her, saying that that sort of thing was going too fast, but Serena wouldn't let me talk. She had a hold of my tongue and she wouldn't let go; only allowing me enough room to wrap my tongue around hers or move it further inwards.  
Serena had unbuckled my belt and was now lowering my jeans to knee-height. I tried once again to stop her, but Serena's will was just too strong. I accidentally tripped over a tent peg, and we ended up on the ground, Serena on top of me. Even with the fall, Serena continued to plunge her tongue deeper and deeper down my throat.  
As if out of instinct, I began to slide my hands gracefully up and down her back. Serena seemed to enjoy this little action of mine, and grabbed one of my hands, placing it on her skirt. I didn't quite understand why she did this, but thankfully Serena decided to take a break for a second, gasping in between breaths, "…Squeeze…" Having caught my breath, I wasted no time in following this instruction. Serena's tip seemed to give her a second wind, one unlike anything I had ever seen. She attacked me, and I took no shame in returning the favour. My hand, for some reason, slid underneath Serena's skirt, as my other one continued to ravage her now messy hair. Serena broke from the kiss, much to my dismay, and looked at me with a smile that resembled a cheeky Meowth. She slid further down my body, until she reached my boxers, which were exposed after Serena lowered my jeans. I was slightly embarrassed by my Bulbasaur boxers, but Serena found them to be cute. She moved her mouth over the obvious bulge in my boxers, and stuck her tongue out. Still clueless as to what she was going to do, I watched her curiously until she began.

I could feel my body tensing as she licked, although I had no idea why. _Is this a natural instinct? _I asked myself.

It seemed that Serena had gotten bored of the boxers, and attempted to remove them, until…  
"…was delicious, Shauna! Thanks!" Once realising that this was the voice of Bonnie, and the fact that Shauna was with her, _and _the fact that they were extremely close, Serena quickly jumped up and began to fix her hair. I pulled my jeans up and quickly started to reattach my belt. We ran into my tent, and hid. After waiting about two minutes, we decided that the coast was clear.

Now that I had a chance, I turned to Serena and asked, "Okay, now what was _that_?" Serena spun a lock of her hair with a finger, thinking of a response. After a while, she just leaned in and kissed me again. "I like you," she began. "…A lot. I have for a while now. I just…I feel as if Shauna's trying to steal you away from me."  
I was shocked, yet struggled to show it, as I was still exhausted from the most exhilarating ten minutes of my life.

"Steal me away? From you?" I managed. Serena blushed. She turned away from me, and I could've sworn I saw a tear in her eye. I cupped her cheek and wiped away the tear with my thumb.  
"Serena, I…I _do _like you. But…I-I think I have a thing for Shauna as well. It's difficult for me to make up my mind, as you're both great people to be around." Serena nodded, understanding my situation. I was thankful for that. But as I thought of how we could handle this delicate situation, an idea struck in my head. "Okay, Serena. I'm gonna offer you a…an _opportunity. _To _really _show how much you care for me." Serena frowned, but as my idea formed and moulded more and more into an actual plan, I grinned.

"Here's the deal: We're going to pretend I have a crush on Shauna. I'm gonna hang around with her for a while, you know, get to know her. But while me and Shauna are hanging out, I'm going to give you a few looks. If I'm guessing correctly, she'll go off at me, and want to battle you. Basically, whoever wins the battle will want me more. _That's _when I'll make my decision."

Serena, after thinking it over for a while, smiled and nodded. "Okay, Ash. I'll do it," Serena agreed. I sighed thankfully. "Great. So, we'll start it tomor…Mmm!" I was cut off, for the fourth time tonight, by a kiss from Serena. "If I'm doing this, though…" Serena began, lingering on every word. "…I'm getting my money's worth _now_." And with a sly wink, she pushed me onto my back and continued where she started. I smiled and closed my eyes.

* * *

I know, only a short chapter this time. But I didn't want to linger on the "lemon-ish" areas of this chapter. However, next chapter can be expected to be a lengthy chapter (al least, by _my _standards).  
Reviews Appreciated!


End file.
